Forzare la destinazione
by bianchixgokudera25
Summary: ¿Se puede forzar al destino? Aún más ¿Podrán amar los corazones heridos? El matrimonio de la princesa y el duque, será la prueba irrefutable de que el amor triunfa por sobre todas las cosas. DaemonxOC
1. Presagio

**Forzare la destinazione.**

**By:** BianchixGokudera25 y Debby Kiryuu.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, el resto de la historia si es de mi propiedad y los demás personajes son mis tomodashis del Facebook que estuvieron de acuerdo en participar aquí.

**Summary:** ¿Se puede forzar al destino? Aún más ¿Podrán amar los corazones heridos? El matrimonio de la princesa y el duque, será la prueba irrefutable de que el amor triunfa por sobre todas las cosas.

**Pareja: Kyria Heiwajima y Daemon Spade. **

**Category:** T+

**Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" Two-Shot (Matrimonio "rol" )

**N/A:** Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos _"xxxx"_. [xxx] recuerdos… Este es el presente para la pareja de recién casados Kyria Heiwajima de Spade y Daemon Spade, en el Facebook, la cual tuvo lugar en Porto Cervo, Cerdeña, Italia. Mina-san arigato por invitarme y espero disfruten este sencillo obsequio. Los personajes en la historia:

Sasha Bianchi Romanov Sasori (El Guardaespalda de la princesa)

Cookie "Aymeric" (El mal)

Kyria Heiwajima (La princesa)

Daemon Spade (El duque)

Elena Merodetti (Antiguo amor de Daemon)

Abel Evans Miller ( Antiguo Amor de Kyria)

Kerry-Anne MadHatter no Kami !Calipso! (La mensajera de la Diosa)

Vio Hiruma Scarlett (Amiga de la princesa)

Christal Celeste Usami (Amiga de la princesa)

Mercedes Pérez (Amiga de la princesa y vidente)

Azahel Light Rangel Ogawa y Mizuki Von Bielefeld Kagamine De Ogawa (Familia invitada por el emperador)

Louise Francoise De Vallierie (familia invitada por los duques)

Lullaby : com/watch?v=47mLY8vX3L0

**Capítulo 01: Presagio.**

Entre los grandes marqueses de Cerdeña y la familia de linaje real de Japón se creó un compromiso, la joven princesa de piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabello naranja rojizo y orbes azuladas, había escuchado rumores de su servidora mas allegada de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el joven duque, por otro lado era la primera vez que salía de su país natal, aunque ya a estas alturas muchas cosas cambiaron no hubo forma de huir del matrimonio, así que en un jet privado con el logotipo de la Familia Heiwajima, Kyria Heiwajima seria dentro de unas horas la Duquesa Spade de Cerdeña.

_Muy pronto conoceré a mi futuro esposo y por el bien de mi familia debo dejar mi orgullo aun lado, así como morir a mi corazón_

Llevo sus manos a su pecho, cerrando sus ojos penso en todas sus amistades y familiares que estaban súper emocionados ya que la primogénita entraría a la familia real italiana, pero ellos no comprendían el dolor que tenía que cargar, el no poder elegir por su cuenta a la persona que anhelaba su corazón y todo debia cubrirlo con una mascara de falsa felicidad.

**-0-**

En una antigua mansión, al otro lado de a isla, una figura caminaba en el techo de una de las habitaciones mientras tarareaba un "lullaby" de una cajita musical que había escuchado en la casa de una de sus victimas, sonrió y dio una vuelta como si bailara aquella melodía que sonaba en su cabeza, recordó aquel momento...Justo cuando la asesinaba, esa melodía sonaba y de alguna forma le daba un toque interesante y de diversión, dejo escapar otra traviesa risa dejándose caer de espaldas sobre su cama, una amplia cama que usaba muy pocas veces.

_No puedo esperar a finalmente ponerle fin a tu vida...princesita_

Soltó otra risa, pero con mas emoción. Agarro un cráneo que tenia a su lado y lo beso para después abrazarlo.

_Solo espérame...iré y jugare contigo_

Reía y giraba en su cama, el eco se resonaba en toda la mansión.

**-0-**

Pero todo no iba color de rosa por el lado contrario. Un joven de piel blanca, cabello azulado con un pequeño fleco en la parte superior y sus orbes color añil, estas en la soledad de su habitación solo reflejaban dolor, su verdadero amor habia muerto en un tragico accidente cuando se iba a hacer publica su relacion, la joven Elena Medoretti iba a ser la verdadera Duquesa de Spade, sin embargo sus padres lo obligaron a nuevas relaciones y el por su parte se encargo de crearse una mala reputación. Pero tuvo un ultimatum de parte de los duques que si no aceptaba la mano de la joven japonesa lo deseredarian, amargamente accedio al compromiso, con un cargo tan importante como lo era la guardia de Cerdeña no podía darse el lujo de caer tan bajo, estaba a solo unas horas de conocer a la mujer que pasaria el resto de su vida a su lado, el pensar eso simplemente lo amargaba mas.

_Mi amada Elena, no hay día en que no piense en ti y no mandar todo al diablo por la promesa de que si alguno partía primero de este mundo, el otro continuaría hasta el día que nos reuniéramos, aunque si hubiese sabido que dolería tanto...No, no puedo pensar de esa forma es una ofensa contra ti, pero esta pesada carga no me da paz conmigo mismo y solo vivo lastimando a los que me rodean, ese mismo destino será la de mi pronta compañía, ella recibirá esta maldición sin poder evitarlo..._

El llevo la mano a su pecho, cerro sus ojos mientras que su corazon y alma se hacian pedazos a cada minuto, debia sacrificar a mas personas por su egoista y anhelante deseo, si el que regresara a su lado.

**-0-**

Habían transcurrido las 8 horas del viaje, este estaba tocando tierra y al descender la joven princesa poso su mano en señal de temor ya que a partir de ahora empezaba la cuenta regresiva.

_Hime-sama por aqui, la limusina de los Spade nos espera_

La peli naranja asintio debilmente y comenzó a salir del aeropuerto, era una tarde cálida, la brisa del mar mediterraneo acariciaba su rostro como dandole animo sin embargo su tristeza estaba aferrada tanto a su ser que ignoró completamente la pequeña acción del lugar que estaria cobijandola por el resto de su vida. Miro a su guardaespalda y comenzo a platicar.

_Sasha tu sabes mas del mundo que yo ¿Acaso no habra una solucion a esto? Tengo miedo_

Rayos odiaba verla un manojo de nervios, tenia 5 años a su lado y ella por alguna extraña razón se habia encariñado con ella, sin embargo tenia que seguir fingiendo tranquilidad, reconfortarla era lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento. La miro y con una cara resignada le contesto.

_No la hay Hime sama, usted debe cumplir con el deber de contraer nupcias con ese miserable_

_Sasha..._

_Perdoneme Hime-sama, se que el tiempo que hemos compartido no ha sido suficiente para considerarme digna de escucharla y comprenderla pero la entiendo, en este mundo nada es obligado y en primer lugar queda el amor_

_No tienes por que disculparte, se que sientes que el tiempo no ha sido suficiente pero enrealidad para mi si lo es y si no he desfalllecido es gracias a que has permanecido a mi lado...Oye Sasha ¿Puedes contarme una vez mas sobre la historia de Calipso no Kami?_

_Ahh te refieres a la Diosa de la Mitologia Griega Calipso, bien con tal de alivianar un poco tu pesar te la contare_

La joven se giro y se recostó a la mujer de descendencia italo-rusa, cabello entre rojo y rosa, en sus 27 años habia recorido el mundo especializandose en asesinatos silentes, sin embargo su llegada a japón por pedido de la familia Heiwajima le dio la oportunidad de conocer a un ser tan puro y fragil que no dudo ni un segundo en convertirse en su guardaespalda personal. La chica le brindo una sonrisa y comenzó a narrar la historia.

_Hace mucho tiempo cuando los titanes perdieron la batalla del olimpo, ellos fueron declarados traidores por los dioses e incluso sus hijos, Calipso era la hija del Titan Atlas y como consecuencia fue exciliada a una isla junto a una maldición, su belleza era incomparable pero solo le era permitido amar un tiempo y luego dejar partir a esa persona. Un dia Odiseo llego a la isla y cayó bajo su encanto sin darse cuenta vivieron juntos por 7 años, sin embargo los dioses tenian planes diferentes para ese humano, Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, fue enviado para avisarle a Calipso que debia dejarlo marchar, asi fue, ella le suministro todos los medios para que el zarpara. Dice la leyenda que ella murio por la pena ya que realmente amaba a Odiseo y cuando alguien en verdad sufre por una pena de amor puede invocarla y solo entregando algo de igual valor ella cumplira su deseo_

_Si yo tuviese la oportunidad no pediria mi felicidad sino la de la persona que muy pronto sera mi esposo porque yo creo que en el fondo hay un dolor que lo alberga_

_¿Hay dolor?_

_Si Sasha, nadie nace malo sino las cirscunstancias en las que se ve envuelto son las que cambian a la persona_

_Eres muy amable Hime sama_

_Tu tambien lo eres y me da gusto que sea asi, eres la que me brinda fortaleza cuando estoy a punto a desfallecer_

_Hime sama hemos llegado a la propiedad de los Duques_

_!Sasha tengo miedo...!_

_Hime sama pase lo que pase yo la protegere, siempre estare de su lado asi que no hay nada que temer_

_Gracias…_

La villa de los Spade estaba en la costa esmeralda, al norte del Porto Cervo, en la cima de un farallón que daba al mar, encerradas por enebros y los olivos silvestre de cerdeño, de fruto amargo. Había una magnifica vista del puerto, a lo lejos, y a su alrededor, salpicando las colinas verdes, una mezcla casa de piedras y estuco reunida a una loca amalgama cromática se asemeja a los dibujos que pintaban los niños con barritas de color. La villa era de yeso blancos, con grandes vigas de enebro en su interior. Estaba construida en diferentes niveles con habitación cómoda y espaciosa. Cada una de ellas tenía un hogar y un balcón. La sala y el comedor poseían ventanales desde donde se obtenía una vista panorámica de la isla. Una escalera de forma singular llevaba a los cuatro dormitorios de la planta alta. El mobiliario armonizaba perfectamente con el ambiente. Había mesas fraileras, bancos rústicos y butacas bullidas. En la ventanas, cortinas con flecos, de lana blanca tejidas a mano en la isla. En el suelo coloridos, mosaicos cera sarda de Cerdeña y otras baldosas de Toscana. En los baños y en los dormitorios había alfombras de lana de la región, teñidas con tinturas vegetales a la manera tradicional. La casa resplandecía con cuadros, una mezcla de impresionistas franceses, grandes maestros italianos y pintores de la isla.

La puerta de la limusina fue abierta y ellas recibidas por el encargado de llevarlas a las habitaciones para empezar con los preparativos, ella tendría un tiempo a solas con el Duque antes de entrar en la ceremonia, la princesa apretaba fuertemente la mano de su guardaespalda mostrando el miedo y ella reforzó el agarre reconfortándola. Una vez instaladas en las habitaciones la Hitman la dejo sola para que descansara un rato.

_Sola…Es lo que merezco ¿No lo crees así Abel?_

Soltó una pequeña lágrima mientras miraba desde el gran ventanal de la habitación el enigmático mar mediterráneo. Nadie supo de el amor secreto de la princesa, solo su más fiel confidente, ella le contó que ellos se amaban pero debido a extrañas circunstancias el murió dejando un gran vacío en su ser, desde ese momento cosas como el amor jamás volvieron a ser lo mismo para ella. Sin embargo, a pesar que se culpaba cada día incluso tomando el matrimonio como castigo autoimpuesto, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer. Del otro lado de la puerta la hitman escucho lo dicho y continuo su marcha perdiendose en los pasillos.

**-0-**

En el aeropuerto estaban descendiendo parte de los invitados, eso incluía a los representantes de las Familias Hiruma y Usami de Japón por otro lado de américa del sur una familia que desde muchos años atrás está vinculada con los Heiwajima, los Perez y de Francia los Vallierie, estaban un poco retrasados sus vuelos sin embargo llegaron y todos fueron a sus respectivas reservaciones ya que dentro de unas horas se llevaria a cabo el matrimonio.

_¡Vio-chan apresúrate! Que vamos tarde y aun debo retocarme_

Hablo una chica de cabellos negros, piel blanca de ojos cafés, con una de las tantas maletas CH, sin embargo otra de las acompañantes, una joven de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos almendra la miraba indiferentemente haciendo un gesto con la mano de que exageraba con sus palabras

_Christal-chan no te apures llegamos en buen tiempo ¿No es verdad Mercedes?_

La joven de cabello negro, ojos azul cielo, no pronunciaba muchas palabras así que solo asintió a lo dicho pero ella sabía la verdad, de que detrás de la sonrisa que mostraba a ellas su tristeza era inmensurable, la razón de asistir es que en sus premoniciones logro observar algo diferente a lo que todos pensaban, eso la hizo convencer de asistir de otra forma no vería como su buena amiga era entregada a un ser tan terrible como lo era Daemon Spade.

La representante de los Vallierie se encontró con los Ogawa, placer poco grato, siempre haba existido una pequeña riña entre esas familias sin embargo estaban a punto de asistir a un evento magno y eso no podía arruinar la tarde.

_Lady Louise buenas tardes…_

_Lord Azahel y Lady Mizuki buenas tardes_

_¿Dónde se hospedara?_

Pregunto la joven pareja, a lo que la joven duquesa respondio como si no fuese importante.

_Lo haré en el Colonna Pevero ¿Y ustedes?_

La representante respondio orgullosamente y para envidia de la duquesa.

_Nosotros fuimos invitados a la Villa Spade, entonces nos veremos en la reunión_

La pareja Ogawa hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino, al igual que la representante de los Vallierie rezongando en voz baja.

_Creídos…_

_Engreída…._

Así cada quien abordo sus respectivos transporte, poco a poco se acercaba la hora de la boda.

**-0-**

El peli azul iba caminando hacia el lado oeste de la isla, le habían contado que en una de las tantas cuevas que se habían formado allí, se encontraba una que a diferencia de otras asustaban o mencionaban que hechiceros se reunían allí, lo que mas llamo su atención fue que allí había alguien que cumplía cualquier deseo a cambio de algo, pero el problema era que "ese algo" era un secreto para el resto del mundo. Caminaba despacio hasta que la encontró, antes de entrar a la cueva para finalmente hacer su petición, se detuvo, dejo caer los parpados de sus ojos como si estuviera tratando de relajarse.

No tenía miedo o quizás si...era incierto ya que seguía siendo humano y esta vez no sabia con que se podía encontrar. Había enfrentado un sin número de enemigos temibles con una fuerza atroz pero esta vez era diferente, porque si tenia suerte podía traer de vuelta a su amada quien fue victima del destino cruel. El viento soplaba moviendo sus suaves cabellos azulados, aprovechaba esa agradable brisa para relajarse internamente, luego, abrió sus ojos y procedió a entrar. Ya dentro miro a todos lados y no parecía haber presencia alguna de algo o alguien más, así que supuso que tendría que invocarle.

Llevo su mano a su bolsillo extrayendo de allí una nota que contenía "el conjuro" de invocación. En el momento que iba a pronunciar la primera palabra de dicho conjuro escucho unos pasos acercarse a su ubicación, disimuladamente guardo el papel y se mantuvo en su posición sin mirar atrás, el peli-azul volteo de manera relajada para que quien o lo que sea que estuviera allí no notara su nerviosismo, pero al voltearse no vio nada.

_Nufufufu~ si no va a mostrarse no será divertido..._

Dijo mientras paseaba su mirada cuidadosamente por las partes de la oscura cueva, no podía ver con claridad debido a la poca iluminación. El joven comenzó a incomodarse, si era una broma a el no le causaba gracia. Volvió a girarse hacia el lado contrario y escucho el ruido nuevamente e incluso sintió la presencia de alguien detrás.

_Nufufufu~ veo que quiere jugar...entonces le concederé su petición_

En ese momento aparecieron llamas de la niebla en su mano derecha creando así su guadaña. Los ruidos se hacían mas obvios, el joven miraba a todos lados mas no podía ver con claridad aquello se movía muy rápido, apenas alcanzaba a ver algo. Era muy ágil y eso ponía aún más nervioso al ilusionista.

_!Muéstrese!_

Luego de decir esas palabras no escucho ruido alguno, era un silencio que resultaba incluso incomodo, solo escuchaba las goteras de la cueva hasta que sintió unos fríos dedos tomarlo juguetonamente por la nuca.

_Oya oya...¿Qué es esto?_

_¿En serio no sabes quien es? me decepcionas sandia_

_Je...debí suponerlo que eras tú...Coockie_

Lo suelta y se aleja unos paso de el llevando uno de sus dedos a su boca, precisamente la misma con la que toco la nuca del joven hace un momento.

-¿Quien mas podía ser?_

_Si...quien más.._

El peli azul estaba incomodo el hecho de que ella este ahí no significa nada bueno.

_Que le trae por aquí Ay…_

_No eres quien para decir mi nombre..._

Espetó en tono muy serio.

_Nfufufu~ ruego que me disculpe por mi atrevimiento madame_

Ella volvió a su semblante juguetón y prosiguió.

_Ire al grano_

_Nufufufu~Eso me gusta_

_Entrgame a la princesa y yo..._

Amplio su sonrisa mientras se acercaba a el.

_Puedo darle lo que más desea_

Los ojos del peli-azul reaccionaron con asombro.

_¿A qué te refieres?_

Se acerco a el abrazándolo y le susurró al oído.

_Puedo devolverle a su amada Elena..._

_¿Que dices?_

El peli-azul la empujo de el y la miraba asombrado, como sabia ella de su amada.

_¿Que quieres? ¡Dilo de una buena vez!_

Se rio divertida y oculto ambas manos detrás de su espalda como una niña pequeña cuando desea un nuevo capricho.

_Ya te dije...¿Eres estúpido? claramente te dije que quiero a la princesa y a cambio de ella hare que tu amada prometida vuelva a tu lado_

Ladeo la cabeza sin borrar esa sonrisa.

_¿Para que quieres a la princesa?

_Eso no te incumbe...tu no quieres casarte con ella pero yo la deseo, no le veo el problema, a cambio puedo darte lo que más deseas ¿Qué me dices Daemon Spade? aceptas mi trato? no pierdes nada, nadie sabrá nada, ella simplemente desaparecerá. Hmn…será como si nunca_

El verde intenso de sus ojos se avivo más.

_Hubiera existido..._

_Nufufufu~ la idea no esta mal pero no puedo dejar de desconfiar, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto..._

_Ya veo...desconfías de mi..._

La chica se acercó a él tomando su mentón en sus largos y finos dedos mientras acercaba mas y mas su rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

_¿Intenta seducirme señorita Coockie?_

_No hace falta~ entonces ¿Me dará lo que deseo? una oportunidad como esta no se presentara ni en 100 años...piénsalo bien sandia_

_Le he advertido sobre ese sobrenombre..._

Se ríe levemente.

_Tu respuesta Spade_

El peli azul se queda en silencio mientras que su sonrisa se amplía más.

_Sera que ¿Sientes algo por esa mujer?_

_Nufufufu~ ¿Cómo podría?_

_¿Entonces? _

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos breves segundos, luego de eso el duque soltó su particular risa.

_Nufufufu~ ya veo...entonces acepto_

_Oh~ que inteligente resultaste ser Spade_

_Pero...si no consigo los resultados esperados tendré que eliminarte_

_Eso...me gustaría verlo_

Le beso en la boca para después retirarse. El otro solo atino a reírse siniestramente, el también sabia jugar solo por ello accedió al trato.

**-0-**

En una isla en medio del mar mediterraneo, se encontraba una mujer vestida de negro, sus orbes acuamarinas miraron en dirección a la enorme isla de Cerdeña y frunció un poco el ceño.

_Kerry, pequeña ¿Puedes venir?_

Ante ella aparecio una chica con atuendos parecidos a los de ella pero su cabello y ojos eran color rojo fuego.

_¿En que puedo servirle Calipso-sama?_

_La descendiente de los Romanov romperá la promesa y terminara con su linaje, debes ir en mi lugar y escuchar su peticion por su excelente trabajo en mantener protegido el pergamino en el mundo humano, debes traerla aquí ya que siento que enfrentara a ese ser oscuro que ha estado rondando las islas adyacentes desde hace 100 años_

_Como usted ordene Calipso sama_

**-0-**

La peli rosa caminaba hacia la playa, al llegar a la parte de la arena se quitó los botines de cuero y cuando se subió un poco la bota del pantalón quedó al descubierto una tobillera de plata en acabado envejecido la cual tenía como dijes pequeñas conchas de almejas, ella las acaricio y empezó a recordar cuando se le asigno su primera misión.

_**::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::**_

__Alexandria ahora ha llegado tu turno de vigilar esto__

__¿Que eso padre?__

__Es un pergamino que porta una maldición, nuestros ancestros asaltaron un cargamento griego y eso formaba parte del tesoro, sin embargo al usarlo se dieron cuenta que estaba hechizado y como consecuencia tomamos la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, todos los Romanov han cuidado de el desde entonces__

__¿Es por eso que te empeñaste en enseñarme griego?__

__Así es, debes conocer todo lo referente a Calipso, ella está al tanto de que nosotros cuidamos de esto y sabrá cuando alguien de la familia vaya a usarlo, ella enviara un emisario para que se presente ante ella y sea juzgado__

__Entiendo, lo protegeré y cuidare que no sea usado de manera irresponsable__

__Muy bien Alexandria cuento contigo__

_**::::::::::::::::::Fin Flashback::::::::::::::::**_

Ella prosiguió sus pasos hasta la playa pensando que esa sería su última misión, el romper su promesa por el bien de la princesa, ese sería su ideal.

_Lo siento padre…Lo haré por la pequeña, para que ella pueda alcanzar la felicidad, mi vida solo ha constado de cegarlas, importando si era justo o no pero ese será mi deseo la felicidad de Kyria Hime Sama_

Continuará


	2. Calipso!

**Forzare la destinazione.**

**By:** BianchixGokudera25 y Debby Kiryuu.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora, Akira Amano, el resto de la historia si es de mi propiedad y los demás personajes son mis tomodashis del Facebook que estuvieron de acuerdo en participar aquí.

**Summary:** ¿Se puede forzar al destino? Aún más ¿Podrán amar los corazones heridos? El matrimonio de la princesa y el duque, será la prueba irrefutable de que el amor triunfa por sobre todas las cosas.

**Pareja: Kyria Heiwajima y Daemon Spade. **

**Category:** T+

**Advertencia:** AU "Universo Alternativo" Two-Shot (Matrimonio "rol" )

**N/A:** Hablan los personajes _xxxx_, pensamientos _"xxxx"_. [xxx] recuerdos… Este es el presente para la pareja de recién casados Kyria Heiwajima de Spade y Daemon Spade, en el Facebook, la cual tuvo lugar en Porto Cervo, Cerdeña, Italia. Mina-san arigato por invitarme y espero disfruten este sencillo obsequio. Los personajes en la historia:

Alexandria (Sasha) Romanov (El Guardaespalda de la princesa)

Cookie "Aymeric" (El mal)

Kyria Heiwajima (La princesa)

Daemon Spade (El duque)

Elena Merodetti (Antiguo amor de Daemon)

Abel Evans Miller ( Antiguo Amor de Kyria)

Kerry-Anne MadHatter no Kami !Calipso! (La mensajera de la Diosa)

Vio Hiruma Scarlett (Amiga de la princesa)

Christal Celeste Usami (Amiga de la princesa)

Mercedes Pérez (Amiga de la princesa y vidente)

Azahel Light Rangel Ogawa y Mizuki Von Bielefeld Kagamine De Ogawa (Familia invitada por el emperador)

Louise Francoise De Vallierie (familia invitada por los duques)

**Capítulo 02: Calipso.**

La peli rosada había salido de la villa ya que ella no se quedaría de manos cruzadas, por algo siempre le narraba la historia a la princesa, en sus manos cargaba un antiguo pergamino que había estado en su familia hacía muchos años. Al estar lejos de cualquier indicio de gente, camino hasta que sus pies y la tobillera estuviesen sumergidas en el agua, tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, antes de comenzar a leer miró por última vez el horizonte.

_Bueno Sasha este será tu ultimo ocaso aprovéchalo_

Rio para sus adentros, abrió el pergamino y en él se encontraban grabados en idioma griego, ella saco una navaja y cortó un poco su muñeca, unas gotas de sangre cayeron en el mar y comenzó a pronunciar esas extrañas palabras.

**_"που τολμά να διαβάσετε αυτό κύλισης πρέπει να πληρώσει με κάτι ίσης αξίας, μόνο εκείνοι με μια βαθιά επιθυμία στις καρδιές τους για να επιτευχθεί ο στόχος του θα είναι να αφυπνίσει την Καλυψώ!**

**Στο τέλος του την επιθυμία του μια άμαξα θα σας μεταφέρει στη θεά για να πληρώσει για την επιθυμία σας"_**

[_Aquel que se atreva leer este pergamino deberá pagar con algo de igual valor, solo aquellos con el profundo deseo en su corazón de lograr su objetivo serán los que despierten a Calipso! _

_Al terminar de cumplir su deseo un caballo será el transporte que te llevará ante la diosa para que pagues por tu deseo_]

El sol tocaba el agua en el ocaso, ella sintió un escalofrió y se escucharon unos pasos, al voltear, ante ella apareció una chica de cabellos y ojos color rojo fuego, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de coctel color negro resaltando lo blanco de su piel y su largo y sedoso cabello.

_¿Quién eres?_

Pregunto fríamente la Hitman, la chica solo la miro un momento y soltó una pequeña risa respondiendo a su interrogante.

_Soy la representante de Calipso no kami, soy Kerry-Anne MadHatter pero puedes llamarme solo Kerry, apresúrate, debes arreglarte para la boda_

_Espera, no entiendo quiero ver a la diosa para pedir mi deseo_

_Lo sé, por eso he sido enviada, mientras vamos de camino a la villa tú me dirás que es lo que quieres y así Calipso sama cumplirá_

La Hitman titubeaba pero en el fondo sabía que esa chica no era una persona ordinaria, por falta de tiempo no le quedo de otra que asentir y caminar junto a ella contándole de que se trataba su deseo.

**-0-**

La joven princesa había sido preparada para conocer al duque, su vestido de color lila constaba de un modelo estraple con caída larga y un atrevido corte que mostraba sus bien pronunciadas piernas, con un poco de nerviosismo miraba el atardecer por uno de los grandes ventanales, en ese momento entro el joven que pronto seria su esposo, el por su parte vestía un traje militar , ya que su familia era la encargada de la protección de Cerdeña y el chico lideraba como su comandante y especialistas en estrategias de sigilo. Ella hizo una reverencia y el cómo todo un caballero correspondió el saludo.

_Es un honor soy Kyria Heiwajima_

_Nufufufu~ Soy Daemon Spade es un placer conocerla_

En ese momento las orbes azul cielo se encontraron con las azul profundo del duque ambos notaron algo, en sus miradas había algo que faltaba, no se trataba de amor o gusto sino algo más profundo cada quien desvió su rostro y prosiguieron la pequeña charla.

_Hmn…Y dime ¿es tu primera vez en las costas italianas?_

_A decir verdad es la primera vez que salgo de mi país natal, no conozco el mundo, solo se dé el por libros y la web_

_Pero dominas muy bien el italiano, podría decirse que es natural_

_He dominado varios idiomas eso incluye el italiano, el alemán, el griego y el ruso_

_Interesante, si vamos a ser esposos a partir de ahora necesitare una interprete para algunos países ya que también domino algunos idiomas, aunque los más difíciles como el alemán y el griego son muy molestos_

Ella sintió el sarcasmo pero a pesar de todo mantuvo la compostura y observaba inalterable al peli azul que tenía enmarcada una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. El levanto sus manos en señal de que era suficiente y nuevamente hizo una reverencia.

_Creo que es suficiente por ahora Lady Kyria, me retiro debo prepárame para la ceremonia y usted debe hacer lo mismo_

Ella contesto a la despedida y el joven salió del salón. Lo sabía, esa persona detrás de esa mascara de prepotencia sufría por algo, si tan solo supiera que era lo intentaría ayudar, cabizbaja salió del salón en dirección a su habitación ya que se acercaba la hora. El peli azul caminaba a paso rápido y luego su semblante que mostraba satisfacción se convirtió en uno de pura molestia.

_Oye tú ¿Ella será suficiente para que cumplas mi deseo?_

_Jajaja es perfecta, hacía tiempo que no llegaban de esa clase de presas _

El joven duque soltó un chasquido y siguió hasta su habitación dejándola a mitad del camino.

_Jujuju muy pronto te reunirás con ella en el otro mundo, disfrutare del banquete y luego serás mi próxima víctima duquecito_

Desapareció dando paso a una terrible verdad, la princesa sería entregada a un verdugo pagando por un pecado ajeno.

**-0-**

La Hitman sería la guardaespalda de la princesa pero no le quitaba el hecho de vestir lo suficientemente bien y al mismo tiempo preparada en caso de que ella necesitara asistencia, lucía un hermoso vestido negro largo en estraple, con una caída en tela de chiffon, con un "muy pronunciado corte donde podria sacar en cualquier momento su arma, la chica de pelo rojo le terminaba de explicar la situación de cómo procedería su deseo.

_¿Hablas enserio?_

_Así es, esos corazones están heridos y uno de ellos intenta traer de vuelta a un ser que ya partió de este mundo, pero lo peor de todo eso es que le está mintiendo y también será víctima de esa horrible criatura_

_Yo deseo la felicidad de Hime sama no puedo permitir que nada la lastime_

_Entonces debes evitar a toda costa que ella llegue a manos de ese ser que se hace llamar Coockie_

_¿Coockie?_

_Si, acaba con ella y la princesa será feliz_

_¿Cuál será el pago por mi deseo?_

_Eso lo sabrás una vez que el caballo venga por ti_

_Bien, vamos debo escoltar a Hime sama al gran salón_

_Espera, ten esto…_

La peli rosa recibió de la chica una piedra roja, parecía un rubí en bruto y luego miro a la chica.

_Es un arma, es la línea que te divide en retractarte o sentenciarte a la maldición, esto te proveerá de un gran poder, pero como lo he dicho antes se activara solo si tu corazón es firme en la decisión_

_Claro, de eso no hay duda_

_Bien vamos, es tarde_

Las dos salieron del lugar, dando pasos firmes al igual que su voluntad, ella se encargaría que la pequeña fuese feliz y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, debía dejarla en buenas manos antes de partir porque ella lo sabía, una vez invocada la maldición de Calipso seria sentencia de muerte y ella esa noche partiría de este mundo por la felicidad de su pequeña protegida.

**-0-**

Los invitados estaban presentes en una pequeña capilla que había sido preparada ya que deseaban que todo fuese dentro de la villa. El novio ya esperaba en el altar con un traje militar de color blanco y una mirada gentil, pero para aquel conocedor de los sentimientos, esos ojos estaban cargados de ansiedad y no precisamente por esperar a la novia, sabía que esa noche muchas cosas cambiarían pero no como el esperaba.

Sonaron las campanas y una orquesta empezó a tocar la marcha y ante los invitados (muy pocos a decir verdad) entraba la novia de la mano de su fiel guardaespalda, ella lucía un hermoso vestido blanco largo con armador y en sus bordes y a la mitad eran en color dorado, el adorno era un mariposa dorada en cristales y oro. Su bouquet constaba de flore de orquídeas entrelazadas por una pequeña enredadera y su velo era sostenido por una tiara. Todos quedaron maravillados con la chica, su cabello naranja rojizo resaltaba su grácil figura, la peli rosa entrego a la novia y el padre se dispuso a "ir al grano" con la corta ceremonia.

_Queridos Hermanos! hoy estamos reunidos para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio_

Las amigas de la novia no podían de la emoción y se tomaban de las manos, mientras que la joven Pérez solo cerraba sus ojos ante el sentimiento de culpa por no poder hacer nada por su amiga. El padre prosiguió.

_"Daemon Spade, ¿quieres recibir a Kyría Heiwajima como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?"_

El joven volteo a mirarla, tomo su mano y le brindo una falsa sonrisa, claro que eso solo o sabia la princesa.

_ Prometo amarla, protegerla, respetarla y quererla en las buenas y en las malas. Cuidar de ella, en la pena y en la alegría. Velar por su futuro y por el futuro que ha de venir después de acá_

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras ella sintió un escalofrió y la peli rosa soltó un chasquido, sabia el significado de esas palabras y juraba que haría pedazos al engendro que osara tocar a la joven princesa.

_ "Kyría Heiwajima, ¿quieres recibir a Daemon Spade como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?"_

_Prometo amarte, el resto de mi vida, prometo guardar tus espaldas, cuidarte estando enfermo, hacerte reír cuando te enojes.. Darte en tus manos mi corazón, darte mi ser, que te apoyes en mí.. En las buenas y en las malas.. Hacerte necesitarme solo a mí... hasta el último de mis días_

Si no se tratara de una situación real, las amigas de la princesa hubiesen gritado, era un gran momento donde sus vidas estarían unidas para siempre, así que el padre prosiguió.

_ "El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y de fidelidad" Daemon repite conmigo "Kyría, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti"_

El joven duque tomó la mano de la princesa y coloco el anillo en su dedo repitiendo lo mismo, después fue el turno de la peli naranja.

_Ahora repite conmigo Kyría "Daemon, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti"_

Con sus temblorosas manos lo hizo y repitió lo mismo que el padre le indico, de esa forma el padre les dio su bendición.

_ "Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre" Daemon Kyría Yo los declaro Marido y Mujer Puede besar a la novia_

Dijo el padre, pero antes de que el peli azul alcanzara rozar los labios de quien sería su esposa, el lugar fue teñido de una oscuridad, la gente comenzó a alarmarse.

Cierta chica entre los invitados se puso de pie, rasgando su vestido sacando un arma de fuego.

_Todos abandonen el lugar ¡AHORA!_

Los invitados salieron rápidamente del lugar quedando únicamente: los novios y la muchacha del arma.

_¿Que sucede Sasha?_

Pregunto asustada la novia, quien parecía ser la única que ignoraba la situación.

_Quédese tranquila Hime-sama, yo la protegeré_

Dijo colocándose frente a ella.

_Se aproxima un demonio a este lugar y usted es su objetivo_

_¿Co-Como dice?_

_¿Cómo sabe usted tal cosa señorita? acaso tiene usted algo que ver con este escándalo?_

Pregunto desconfiado el peli azul, no había razón para que la peli rosa estuviera enterada de su aparición.

_No puedo revelar esa información Spade_

Dijo sin bajar la guardia.

El duque se limito solo a mirarle e hizo aparecer su guadaña en su mano derecha, por si tenía que eliminar a la chica y también por si debía defenderse, Coockie no era alguien del cual podía fiarse.

_!Deja de jugar demonio! sal de donde estas y da la cara_

El peli-azul solo guardo silencio esperando que su "socia" apareciera y de hecho no se hizo esperar. La princesa se escondió detrás de su prometido esperando estar más segura con el. Se empezaba a escuchar una caprichosa risa por todo el local pero no se podía identificar la ubicación de esta, el duque solo se limitó a cerrar sus parpados y sonreír levemente, este ya sabía dónde estaba, porque la conocía.

_!Tsk¡ Sal de tu escondite! ¿Porque te escondes? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?_

Se escuchó una risita.

_¿Miedo? ¿De alguien tan insignificante como tú?_

Se vuelve a reír.

_No juegues_

Entonces se dejó caer del techo donde estaba aterrizando de pie delante de ellos.

_Holi~_

Saludo mostrando su amplia y retorcida sonrisa psicópata.

_Finalmente te muestras...demonio_

Hablo la chica apuntándole con el arma.

_Nufufufu~ interesante espectáculo querida Coockie, pero ¿Podríamos dejar de perder el tiempo e ir directamente al grano?_

La Hitman le miro un tanto confundida.

_Ustedes...¿Se conocen?_

_Je~ felicitaciones Spade, veo que has crecido_

Miro a la peli rosa y le dio una sonrisa ladina.

_Por supuesto que nos conocemos_

_Spade...¿De qué va todo esto?_

_¿Daemon-sama? ¿Que está pasando?_

_Nufufufu~ _

Se rio con su peculiar risa y volteo a ver a la princesa quien se ocultaba detrás de el.

_Señorita Heiwajima, fue un placer jugar a los esposos pero este juego debe llegar a su fin, gracias por ser parte de este juego.._

_¿Como dice?..._

La princesa retrocedía, estaba aterrada de lo que pasaba.

_No...esto...no puede estar pasando ¿De qué va todo esto?_

Hablaba sin detenerse, sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

_No entiendo..!¿Qué pasa Sasha?!_

_Hime..Sama.._

Ni siquiera su fiel sirviente podía decirle con exactitud que pasaba, todo se volvió confuso.

_Tsk..._

Chasqueo la lengua aburrida e hizo un rápido movimiento apareciéndose detrás de la princesa.

_Tu vienes conmigo Hime sama_

La envolvió entre sombras dispuesta a llevársela pero antes que pudiera hacerlo la peli rosa le quito la guadaña al duque en un ágil movimiento y ataco a Coockie, quien esquivo muy bien. Las sombras soltaron a la princesa y esta se desmayó, pero antes de llegar al suelo el novio la atrapó y la cargo.

_Buena atrapada, no quiero que mi presa se eche a perder_

Decía divertida mientras esquivaba los intentos que hacia la Hitman por rebanarla.

_Nufufufu~ _

Este se rio y luego poso su mirada sobre la princesa quien estaba inconsciente, la miro...su rostro tan serena e inocente. La acostó en un lugar cómodo ya que también se estaba cansando de tenerla cargada. Por otro lado ambas chicas luchaban, la peli rosa comenzaba a cansarse y aun no lograba darle ni un solo golpe.

_¿Que pasa? ¿Te has cansado ya?_

Dijo divertida para luego soltar una risita.

_No puedes ni siquiera tocarme_

Luego tomo la guadaña y la pateo en el estómago estrellándola en la pared.

_Que debil..._

_Hi-Hime sama..._

Trataba de levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas, había agotado toda su energía luchando contra Coockie y el golpe que recibió tampoco la ayudaba.

_Spade, la princesa_

Dijo indiferente mientras se dirigía hacia el aludido.

_¿Se la llevara ya?_

_Claro…_

Decía entre risitas.

_La quiero para ya_

Antes de que ella pudiera poner sus manos sobre su presa, el joven duque puso su mano impidiendo que llegara a ella.

_No tan rápido mi adorable criatura ¿Dónde está lo que acordamos?_

_Ya te lo daré_

Prosiguió a tomar la chica pero el ilusionista la tomo de la muñeca.

_!Oh¡_

_Señorita Coockie, usted y yo tuvimos un acuerdo, yo cumplí mi parte, falta usted..._

Suelta una pequeña risita.

_Ya veo.. Spade, vamos te llevare_

Dicho eso y se dirigió a la puerta y el ilusionista cargo a la princesa en sus brazos.

_Hime sama..._

__"No me queda de otra…Tendré que usarlo, en mi estado actual no seré capaz de ayudar"__

Pensó la peli rosa. Decidida llevo su mano a su bolsillo sacando la piedra roja brillante y recito las palabras claves para invocar su poder.

_" **Λόγχη της θεάς Καλυψώς, καταστρέφει τις αποδόσεις σκοτάδι και την ειρήνη σε αυτό ακτή που είναι το σπίτι σας**"_

[_Lanza de la diosa calipso, destruye a la oscuridad y regresa la paz a esta costa que es tu hogar_]

_Hmn¿?..._

Se detuvo al sentir un extraño poder.

_¿Que sucede?-

Se volteo hacia la peli rosa y la vio envuelta en una extraña luz muy brillante.

_¿Qué demonios es eso...?_

_Nufufufu~ ¿Siente miedo?_

Pregunto curioso y divertido.

_No, es solo que no estoy de humor para otra lucha..._

La luz se fue disminuyendo quedando el cuerpo intacto de la Hitman, era como si la hubiera curado completamente además que a su alrededor había una extraña luz roja.

_Prepárate, ahora tengo el poder para derrotarte a ti criatura desagradable_

Dijo y extendió su brazo derecho hacia el lado y en ella apareció una lanza de plata de grabados de almejas con una piedra roja que desprendía llamas de la tormenta.

_Te acabare…_

_!Maldición¡_

Esquivo apenas el ataque perdiendo un poco de cabello en ello.

__"Este recipiente no me durara mucho, en este cuerpo actual no lograre llegar lejos. Maldición!"__

Maldecía en sus pensamientos, ese no era su verdadero cuerpo, si no que usaba alguien más en lugar de usar el propio, y con ayuda de sus sombras clonaba su apariencia original en el "recipiente". Los movimientos de la peli rosa eran más agiles y parecía no fatigarse, saltaban de un lugar a otro.

__"No me queda de otra, tendré que usar más de mi poder para crear un arma...ya que este recipiente no tiene"__

La lucha la estaba llevando a su límite y no quería eso, así que salto apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la peli rosa, a la vez extendió la otra mano a hacia arriba creando una guadaña de sombras el cual usaría para atacar la espalda de su oponente, pero para su desgracia la Hitman leyó su ataque y rápidamente se dio la vuelta bloqueando el ataque lo que forzó a Coockie a retroceder.

_Nufufufu~ esto es interesante.._

Decía divertido, pero la princesa comenzaba a moverse y fijo su atención en ella.

_Buon Pomeriggio Princepessa_

Le saludo en su idioma natal.

Abría sus ojos lentamente ya que aún se sentía mareada y luego le miro y pronuncio casi en un susurro.

_...A-Abel...¿Eres tú?_

El peli-azul desvió la mirada.

_No, yo soy el Duque Daemon Spade, me temo que está delirando madame_

Le dijo en un tono seco, por alguna razón le había molestado ser confundido con alguien más. La levantó con delicadeza ayudándola a estar de pie.

_¿Puede mantenerse de pie?_

Asintió, se sentía avergonzada. El joven simplemente se alejó un poco de la chica y se cruzó de brazos esperando que la batalla terminara pronto. Ambas chicas luchaban de forma épica, chocaban sus metales, pero para el lado de Coockie las cosas iban mal ya que su guadaña de sombras se estaba desapareciendo y no podía ir a la par con su oponente. Dio un salto hacia atrás.

_Tendremos que posponer esta pelea..._

_No lo creo_

Fue hacia ella a toda velocidad pero Coockie uso su guadaña de sombras como escudo, sin embargo al recibir el impacto del golpe esta se rompe y la Hitman aprovecha esa oportunidad de apuñalarle directamente en el estómago. Por su boca corrió un hilito de sangre.

_Nufufufu~ No espere que fuera derrotada tan fácilmente_

_Qu-Que...demo...nios..._

La peli rosa aun no sacaba su lanza, si no que aprovecho ese mismo momento para lanzarle los hechizos, la piedra roja en su lanza brillo rodeando el cuerpo de su enemigo y allí le lanzo varios hechizos y luego la saco sin la mera pisca de piedad haciendo que Coockie cayera al suelo de rodillas. Tosiendo sangre.

_Mal..di..cion...debo huir_

Cuando intento ponerse de pie, sintió su cuerpo duro y pesado, miro sus manos y lo sintió crujir.

_¿Qu-que es esto?...-_

Intento moverse pero sus manos se rompieron, como...piedra. Fue convirtiéndose en piedra poco a poco hasta quedar como una estatua.

_Final..mente..ha acabado..._

Hablo la peli-rosa con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas cayendo al suelo.

_!Sasha!..._

_Hime sama ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Si estoy bien pero tú…_

_Tranquila…_

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y los miro a los dos, con una compresible sonrisa les empezó a hablar a los dos ya que esta sería la última vez.

_Daemon, no puedes traer de regreso a un ser amado de la muerte ya que una vez que parten de este mundo está prohibido que regresen, por eso quiero que sepas que Hime sama entiende perfectamente cómo te sientes_

El joven al quedar al descubierto no sabía que decir y que hacer, solo bajo su cabeza y unas traviesas lágrimas escaparon de ellos, en señal de arrepentimiento, luego mira a su protegida.

_Espero aproveches esta oportunidad, forcé al destino para que fueras feliz, sin embargo todo tiene un precio y es hora de que me marche_

_¿Q-Que quieres decir?_

_Me entregue a la diosa Calipso a cambio de que fueses feliz, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti pequeña, esta de tu parte y de Daemon que lo logren, ustedes se entienden sé que juntos lo lograrán_

En ese momento ante ellos un caballo negro con la crin y la cola de fuego apareció ante ellos y la peli rosa.

_¿Que es eso?..._

_Es mi transporte_

Abrazo a la joven princesa, el peli azul solo miraba sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

_Adiós mi pequeña, no lo olvides se fuerte y camina este camino a su lado veras que en el encontraras la felicidad_

Ella la empujo y fue sostenida por el duque, ella corrió y monto al caballo y grito mientras el caballo se alejaba de ellos.

_Duque y Duquesa de Spade les deseo suerte_

La joven gritó con todas sus fuerzas e intento forcejear pero fue inútil, el peli azul le abrazo tratando de reconfortarla, ya que alguien había muerto y sabía que era responsable por ello.

_!Alexandriaaaaaaaa!_

_Señorita Heiwajima, ella lucho por ti hasta el final no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano_

Ella lo abrazo y siguió llorando, mas afuera de la propiedad estaban todos los invitados y las chicas miraban sin cesar el lugar de la capilla.

_Vio-chan ¿Qué está Pasando? ¿Por qué Kyria-chan no sale?_

_No lo se Christal-chan…También estoy asustada_

_Alli viene…_

_¿Ah? ¿Quién viene Mercedes-chan?_

La Hitman cabalgo hacia los invitados, los gritos de terror no faltaron sin embargo la jinete buscaba insistentemente a alguien en el público.

_Mercedes Pérez…Toma…_

La peli rosa le lanzo el pergamino, junto a un sobre marrón, la chica la observo y esta le devolvió la mirada junto a una sonrisa.

_No te preocupes todo está bien ahora y te pediré que resguardes eso, por favor vigílala por mi ¿Si?_

_Lo hare Alexandria-san_

_Adiós, cuídense y nunca se alejen de su lado…Aijá…_

Siguió su galope alejándose de la propiedad hacia la oscura ladera que conducía al mar. Las chicas regresaron donde estaba la peli negra.

_!Mercedes-chan¡ ¿Estas bien?_

La joven vidente lloraba mientras abrazaba los objetos entregados, entendió el significado de su visión. No era bueno forzar al destino, pero si ese era el resultado también sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo la peli rosa.

**-0-**

El caballo se adentró al mar pero corría en la superficie del agua, después de tanto cabalgar se encontraron en una isla donde el caballo se detuvo y ella bajo de él.

_Es aquí, ahora a recibir mi juicio…_

Camino adentrándose a una enorme cueva donde al final del pasillo esperaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo y un vestido estilo griego de color negro y parte de sus joyas (en su mayoría) eran conchas y perlas.

_Calipso no kami…_

La joven hizo una reverencia.

_¿Se ha cumplido tu deseo?_

_Su camino está libre, solo queda que ella de el siguiente paso_

_¿Estas lista para ser juzgada?_

La joven asintió y la diosa levantó la mano enfrente de la Hitman.

_Yo Calipso te condeno a que me sirvas por el resto de la eternidad, todo incluyendo los recuerdos y de que alguna vez fuiste humana serán borrados_

La chica miro al frente y una luz baño el lugar y al volver a la normalidad, la peli rosa estaba con un vestido parecido al de la diosa, incluyendo las prendas, ella se acercó y esta le sonrió afablemente.

_Desde hoy serás Serené, ven tus hermanas te esperan_

Ellas se adentraron a la cueva seguida de la chica de cabello y ojos de fuego. Los Duques Spade, jamás volvieron a saber de la guardaespalda y ellos con el tiempo llegaron a amarse inmensamente, sin embargo nunca olvidó la leyenda de su preciada amiga que forzó la mano del destino por traer mucha felicidad a su vida.

**Fin **


End file.
